


Love is for everyone Dean

by Melipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Mentioned - Freeform, Dean is Loved, Dean-Centric, charlie bradbury mentioned - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voleva credere , anche solo per un attimo, che ci fosse qualcuno che lo amasse per quel mostro che era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for everyone Dean

_L’amore è per tutti._  
  
L’avevi letto in qualche stato di qualche ragazza su una di quelle applicazioni per gli incontri. Di primo in patto ti è sembrata una frase da poco di buono. L’amore è per tutti quindi la do a tutti.  
Poi l’avevi letto con la voce di Charlie e avevi pensato che fosse una di quelle, non sapeva certi termini tecnici, per lui era tutto molto bianco o nero, le sfumature di grigio per erano quelle del film, una di quelle persone a cui piacevano tutti indipendentemente da dove avessero le bocce.  
Poi l’aveva letto con la voce di Cas. Un sussurro leggero direttamente nel suo orecchio che gli aveva mandato brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Il mondo si colorava di mille sfumature di blu e si sentiva come avvolto da una coperta calda e morbida o come se fosse circondato da centinaia cuscini di piuma.  
  
 _Chi sa come è essere circondato dalle ali di Cas …_  
  
Le aveva viste una volta, gli erano sembrate magnifiche. Nere come i suoi capelli, immense, possenti , ma anche così delicate che se le avesse toccate credeva sarebbero cadute tutte le piume.  
  
 _L’amore è per tutti Dean_  
  
Queste poche parole continuavano a risuonare nella sua testa col tono caldo e profondo del suo angelo. Voleva crederci sul serio. Voleva credere , anche solo per un attimo, che ci fosse qualcuno che lo amasse per quel mostro che era.  
Si addormentò quasi convinto della cosa, con Castiel che sussurrava ancora quelle parole da suono dolce al suo orecchio. 

**Author's Note:**

> postata originariamente su efp


End file.
